


Flowers

by angstope



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Oneshot, Sick Character, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstope/pseuds/angstope
Summary: "How much longer do you have?""Excuse me?""How much longer until... You know."Tord sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "You know you can just say until I die. It's not an issue." He looked out the closed window, "But to answer your question... At least a month with how quickly everything's happening."The silence was dreadful.
Relationships: Tom (Eddsworld)/Original Character(s), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is an old Oneshot I wrote about 2 years ago! I decided to import it from wattpad to here, to reach a more broad audience!!
> 
> Do not say "reference to DSB" anywhere in the shot. I did not reference it at all. I only wrote what I felt was right and what went along with the flow of the story in general.
> 
> A small key before we start!  
> (~~~)= Flashback/The end of Flashback  
> (////)= Timeskip
> 
> Enjoy!!

It had started a week ago. Tord stood, staring at himself through the glass of the bathroom mirror.

He was still confused. Ultimately, and utterly, confused. What else would he be, in a situation like this? Coughing up flowers isn't a normal thing.

This had been going on for a week. He remembered the day as if it were yesterday.

~~~

Everyone had returned home after one of Edd's exciting Eddventures. Tom and Tord bickering back and forth as they always did when they were both moody for their own reasons.

"Well it's not my fault that my foot somehow moved in front of you when you were walking by!" 

"Really? Really now? You just happen to stick out foot right when I walks in front of you!?" Tord's voice was quick, causing a few words to be missed or pronounced wrong due to his accent.

Tom just rolled his eyes, "Sure. Blame it on me and not my foo-"

"Would you guys just shut up for at least five minutes?! Jesus Christ. Neither of you know when to stop talking!" Edd's voice silenced everyone in the room.

But just because both of them had shut up, it didn't stop Tom and Tord from glowering and make it seem like they were silently arguing back and forth.

They just stared at one another for god knows how long before Edd clapped his hands to get their attention, "Are you seriously just going to stare at eachother like that? Do you not remember what we were going to do after our mini-journey?"

Tord just looked towards him before exhaling and turning heel towards the hallway nearby.

His thoughts clouded his mind, and before he knew it, he was at his bedroom door, Tom behind him. He was going to question it before remembering the exact reason he was there.

The two had been forced to share a room due to needing more space to store items. And since Edd owned the house, Edd's plans and sudden swaps were never went against. No matter the amount complained about it.

He went into room, immediately going to his side of the makeshift line.

Yes. They had a line.

But as stated, it was a "makeshift" line. All it really was, was a few pieces of cheap duct-tape that Edd had stuck together and set in the middle of the floor since the two rivals were arguing and complaining.

Tord was relatively okay with this whole room thing by now. He found most things to be comfortable, or just normal in general.

At first, Tom would stay up until the ass crack of dawn, complaining or facetiming his stupid girlfriend that lived in New York.

He still did that, yes. But alot of the time, he would just do the calls earlier in the day, and then sleep when he immediately got into the room.

And for some odd reasons, Tom's quiet mumbles and/or snores always granted his sleep earlier on in the night than usual.

They did hate eachother, but they were respectful when it came to items and room-space. Most of the time.

After the two took of their shoes, and grabbed their smaller blankets, they exited the room. Tord trailing behind Tom casually.

What were they going to do, exactly? They were going to watch a movie. They always did on Friday nights anyway.

Tord sat in his spot on the small couch. Tom got the chair, as always. And Edd and Matt sat to the left of Tord.

The movie started with the hit of a play button.

////

The movie was going pretty well until one of the four in the room began coughing and choking. Edd looked around before noticing his friend in red was sitting with his knees to his chest, and he was coughing into his clenched fist.

He suddenly paused the movie, causing everyone else in the room to immediately turn to look at Tord, who hadn't even noticed the movie had paused since his eyes were shut.

Only did he look up when Edd cleared his throat. He looked at everyone in confusion before looking at the t.v.

Crap.

"Oh. Sorry, I-" He coughed involuntarily several times, "-I think I'll go get some water. And if I don't come back, I'm either dead or went to the bedroom."

Edd gave an unsure smile and thumbs up before he disappeared. He then looked at Tom and Matt whom were just looking at him, "Jeez. Okay, okay. The movie's back on." He pressed play before sitting back into the cushion.

He could hear Tord coughing in the kitchen, but he just assumed something was probably making his throat itch, and water would be the hero.

But he was wrong.

~~~

Tord cleaned up his face and the blood and petals from around the sink before walking to the door and opening it, immediately taking note that both Tom and Edd were standing there.

Great. The two people he didn't want to see. Edd was too worried lately, and Tom was still just an ass.

"Sorry..." He paused and swallowed for obvious reasons, "For taking too long, of course." He turned to walk away but when he felt a hand on his shoulder he froze. He turned his head a bit to see Edd with his hand laying on his shoulder.

Tord just looked up at him, a tired expression on his face. Who knew that choking and coughing would be so exhausting.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call the doctor? It's been a week, Tord."

Tord didn't want to go to the doctor for a number of reasons. Though there was one that practically made it impossible to go. For someone like him, it was stupid. But he was afraid of doctors. Or just the office in general. He remembered the year before when he had to go with Matt for 'best friend moral support', and he had rushed out of the door, hurling into a trashcan outside of the building.

He realized the the two brits were just staring at him so he just sighed, gave a shake of his head before speaking, "Nah. It's just a cough. I'll be fine."

And with that, he was gone and back to his shared room. And when he sat onto his bed, he stared at the ground. What else could he do?

His attention went to the door as it opened. He seen Tom walk in with his phone to his ear. "Yeah - You too - Thanks - Yeah, Bye."

When be pulled the phone from his ear, he looked to Tord and gave him a small wave. Tord, with an extra dose of confusion added, refused to wave back.

He and Tom had never been on the best grounds for many years. Especially now. Yes, Tord will always care about Tom as a friend or even sibling, but he knew all that was remained in any relationship they had, was rivalry.

He just looked away, not saying a single word or giving him any responses

He didn't even notice the way Tom had sat until Tord looked towards him. He had sat on his bed, facing Tord's side.

They stared towards eachother in silence before Tom spoke up in a tense tone, "Uh, how are you doing?"

Tord just stared at him with surprise before scoffing, "You don't have to act like you worry just because Edd made you."

He turned away but then turned back when he got no snide-like response. Tom was still sitting, possibly thinking.

"What happened?"

What..? What the hell did he mean by what happened?

"Wh-"

"What happened to us, Tord? We were best friends in Highschool. Hell, we even dated for a few weeks... What happened?"

The Norski looked at him with a frown before looking at the floor.

"You know what happened. You know exactly how and when everything went down."

"I know what happened on my side. Not yours."

Tord just looked back up, "You really want to know my side?" The brit nodded.

"Fine."

He swallowed the cough in his throat before beginning, "For some stupid reason, we did date. I don't even know why, but we did. And like, two weeks in... Matt told me you and Vicky were hanging out. I was okay with it at first, but when I was coming to see you on your birthday... The curtain was wide open. And now you're with her. I guess you two are just-" He coughed, sniffed, and forced a small smile, "-Highschool sweethearts... I understand why you chose her over me though. Hell, an emo Norski that complained alot."

Tom looked at Tord for a while in silence before speaking quietly, "Tord... I wasn't kissing her back. You must've come at the wrong time. She kissed me and I pushed her away. The only reason me and her are dating now, is because you did break up with me. And she was the only person to help me besides Edd."

The Norsk looked at him with a scowl, "Why the hell are you even talking to me about this now? Did Edd really grant you something huge enough for it?"

"What?! No! I'm not heartless, y'know?" Tord just cocked an eyebrow, crossed his arms, and looked directly towards Tom with an unsure expression across his face, "Okay, maybe a little, but we can both agree that you're more heartless than I am."

Tord nodded his head from left to right before shrugging, "Maybe."

A silence filled the room before it was interrupted by Tord's coughing, his hand swinging up to his mouth, catching the petals he was barking up.

When it subsided he set the petals into his trashcan beside his bed and looked back at Tom. He couldn't tell whether he was looking at him or not due to his non-existent eyes. He never could tell whether his eyes were just black, or if they were just sockets, but he hoped no one would ever tell him the truth. It gave him something to question about Tom since he knew every other little thing about him and his body. Everything.

Well, except his eyes. But he never wanted to know.

He was distracted from his thoughts when Tom spoke up, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"what?"

"Your cough. Do you want to talk about it?"

Tord paused. Tom? Asking about his well-being? He must be drunk.

"Are you drunk?"

Tom looked confused, "What..?"

"Are you drunk, Tom? You don't just ask if I want to talk about whatever is wrong with me."

The brit in blue huffed and shook his head, "No. I'm not. I just really want to know whether my roommate will be dying anytime soon or not."

"Oh. In that case... I don't know."

"You don't know whether you will die or not?"

"Honestly..? No." Tord rubbed his arms, "Look, if I tell you about what's going on, please don't tell Edd or Matt. And if you can, I want you to help me figure out what is wrong."

Tom looked conflicted for a moment or two before giving a firm nod, "Sure..."

Tord paused, practically holding his breath before nodding his own head to reassure his own self, "I can only describe this in two words... Petals and blood."

Tom was confused, probably just as confused as Tord was. After a moment or two, he choked out the words, "What about petals and blood..?"

Tord frowned and exhaled deeply, "That's what I'm coughing up. Flower petals... and blood. It may seem stupid, or like some kind of fiction, but it's happening. And..." He choked on his words, "... I don't know what to do about it." He looked away from Tom, expecting him to die of laughter, or something of the sorts, but he didn't. He just sort of... stared?

Tord rubbed his arms again, "I-I shouldn't be telling you this. Should I?"

Tom had stood up and was standing at the line, staring down at it, "Uhm. You don't mind if I just." He stepped a foot over the duct-tape.

Tord was dumbfounded. This was the first time either of them had overstepped the line. The Norski only realized he was possibly beginning, or had begun getting teary-eyed when Tom sat next to him and casually wiped them away as if it were something that he did everyday.

"What..?"

Tom chuckled and rolled his 'eyes' before shrugging and looking in the direction of his side of the room, "You don't look intimidating when you're about to cry. It made me uncomfortable."

Tord scoffed and lightly punched him in the arm with a small laugh, "You're an ass."

Tom raised his eyebrow with a small grin, "I have one."

"smartass."

"Preciate' the compliment, Commie, but I assure you, my ass isn't too smart."

////

Another week passed, as did several fights and arguments. Yeah, they had a moment of bonding, but there was nothing that would stop what Edd liked to call, their sexual tension.

But nonetheless, Tom still helped Tord to figure what was wrong, and when they found only a single plausible explanation.

A fictional disease that was merely impossible for the Norwegian to say in his strong accent without butchering it.

The disease was called the 'Hanahaki disease'. A disease caused by one-sided love. The only cures known were to get surgery and forget about that person, confess to the person and hope they feel the same, or just wither away once the flowers fully grew inside of the carriers lungs. The disease took three to four months to fully take over.

Tord thought he knew who it was though. And he hated himself for it.

"It has to be him though, Tom! I don't like you! Or Edd! And he's my best friend."

Tom looked a bit hurt for a few seconds, "Tord, I'm sure it's someone else. Just think about it. When would you have gained feelings for Matt? You two don't even hang out too often, and you never have."

"I..." He paused before looking down, "I-I don't know! It- It can't be anyone else! Only him! He's my best friend, no one else is closer to me than him..." Tord was practically on freak out mode. He had started by claiming it was Edd when they first decided on what the disease was. And now it was apparently Matt.

For some reason, Tom felt a sting everytime Tord said he didn't like him, or that he hated him too much to ever love him. But he would mostly just brush it off. They hated eachother so it wouldn't work. It also wouldn't work when Tom was in a nearing, nine year relationship with Vicky. They were engaged, a wedding being planned to happen in at least the next three months. It didn't help when Tord was invited as one of the guests. And though the brit absolutely hated to admit it to himself or aloud, he felt oddly more excited to see Tord in some kind of suit than his own fianceé in a wedding dress. He knew it meant something, but he also knew they would just never work. They despised eachother.

Tord knew exactly who it was though. He knew that the only person he did love, was his own enemy. He would just never admit it aloud. Ever. He just... couldn't. He couldn't take the heartbreak. Even if he were to die either way.

So here they sat, on their separate sides of the tape, staring at eachother.

"It has to be someone else, Tord. Unless you're positive it is Matt."

"It has to be. We are just like you and Edd. The best of friends."

Tord's breathing hitched before he began coughing into his hands, blood and petals falling from his mouth.

"We used to be like two peas in a pod. It was hard to get us away from eachother when I first moved here from Norway. He was the only one that was... enthusiastic about me being around. And... I don't think anyone else would fit that description."

"You know you could just get the surgery and-"

"I refuse!"

"-just forget about your love. Whether it is Matt or not, I think you should just... Do it." Tom shrugged his limp shoulders.

"Are you serious? You expect me to get a stupid surgery when this disease is only found in fanfiction?!" He put his hands out, obviously not too happy about Tom's plan.

"I don't know? Unless you want to go downstairs right now, and ruin whatever friendship you and Matt have, or to evolve into something more!" Tom huffed and crossed his arms, "Just think about it. Either you can die, confess to whoever you know you love, or just attempt a risk to get the surgery!"

Tord held his head in his hands, "I would rather die than confess to the person I love."

The room became silent. All that was heard were the laughs from their other two friends from across the house.

Tom took it up to himself to carry on the conversation, "So you do know it's not Matt. But you refuse to tell the person that you love, that you love them?"

Tord gave a curt nod, "I will die either way. No matter what I do. So there is no point in it."

Tom was going to add that he was sure whoever he loved, would love him back. But it was basically up to Tord now.

////

Two months had gone by as quick as they began, and Vicky was officially moving in with the friends. Meaning Tord had to now move his stuff to Matt's room since they were best friends and all.

Tord knew that as quickly as this disease was taking over. Death would be his best friend soon enough. And it didn't help that his crush would be getting married in the next week. Edd was excited for Tom. Matt was excited for Tom. Tord was... not excited for Tom.

Vicky had been a total bitch since she came. She stole Tord's spot on the couch since it was closest to Tom's chair, leaving him on the floor. She had dropped several comments about Tord being "sick" and about how it could possibly get her sick as well. And at this point, Tom had just become some kind of obedient puppy that followed her around, doing whatever she wanted and agreeing on everything she said.

When she got mad one day, she yelled at Tord for taking to long in the bathroom when he had to do several things, choke up the almost full, tiny, yellow flowers and petals, get all of the matted spots and knots from his hair, and just simply clean up after himself, He tried to counter back an argument. But when he did, she merely shoved him aside and slammed the door shut. And almost as if they were summoned, everyone else showed up. They asked Tord what had happened, and when he began to answer, Vicky suddenly opened the door and told them that Tord had taken too long and when she "asked" why, he 'smacked her and shoved her aside.' She also mentioned how everyone should just stay away from him because he might do the same to them.

Tord tried to tell everyone that he didn't, following them around as they walked away from him constantly. They just ignored him until the end of the day.

That night, he had gone outside for air. And somehow, around the same time Tom had to leave for something that Vicky wanted from the store. When he walked out the door, he looked at Tord with a look of shame before speaking.

"I'm sorry."

Tord didn't reply for a few minutes before sighing and looking up, "Sorry for what..?"

"I seen what happened, and I still ignored you because I wanted to listen to her."

"There's no reason to be sorry." He coughed a few times before looking at Tom's car keys, "Where are you headed?"

"Store. Vicky wants a cherry pepsi and some orignal Twinkies." Tom paused for a moment, "You want to come along? Chitchat for a bit?"

For some reason, the offer made Tord give a small, crooked smile, "Sure."

Once they were both in the car, they buckled up and began the forty minute journey to the nearedt store.

After about twenty minutes of music, Tom spoke, turning down the radio.

"How much longer do you have?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much longer until... You know."

Tord sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "You know you can just say until I die. It's not an issue." He looked out the closed window, "But to answer your question... At least a month with how quickly everything's happening."

The silence was dreadful.

"I'll miss you." Tom sighed, "I'll miss you as much as you think I hate you."

He was failing at bringing the mood up, but Tord forced himself along with it to make the brit feel better, "There's no reason for that." He laughed quietly, "If I die, at least I won't be in the way of anything anymore, yeah?" He smiled as he got an idea, "And besides! There's a good chance I'll be a ghost so I can, I dunno, be paranormal and kidnap your first child from their crib in the middle of the night."

That didn't help Tom from worrying though, "Do you mind if I show you something before we get to the store?"

Tord looked at him curiously, "Sure?"

Tom nodded as he continued to let the car roll along the road. When he got to the place that Tord assumed was what he wanted to show him, he looked surprised. This place seemed so familiar to him, but he just couldn't tell what it was about it.

The car stopped and Tom stepped out, Tord mocking his action before they both ran up the hill in front of the car before Tom stopped beside a pond. He plopped down in the bug-filled and possibly toad-infested grass, before patting the spot next to him.

Tord took the gesture and sat down next to him before looking around them. There were fireflies dancing around the silhouettes of the forest trees. the sounds of raccoons and frogs filled the area and echoed around, giving Tord a relaxing feeling. He looked towards Tom who was staring just above the trees.

"This is the perfect time to be out here, y'know?" The eyeless brit pointed to where he was looking.

Tord looked up, revealing the light purple-tinted sky. There were clouds and stars dotting around in random places. Possible milky-ways swirled through the light-darkness. The moon was bright and round, which made the other stuff around it brighter than it was itself.

The stars, just as the fireflies had done, twinkled and danced in the darkness. He couldn't help but stare in awe.

Tord never really liked the night. It made him paranoid and irritated, just as everything in life had. But seeing it at this perspective, made him question why he would ever hate it in the first place.

He turned to look back at Tom who had turned to looked towards him as well.

"Why'd you bring me out here?"

Tom just smiled with a sigh, "I figured you were stressing. This is where I brought you when you going through your teenage-crisis. Just so you could relax."

That's why this place was so familiar.

The red hooded male just looked at him, "You didn't have to.."

Tom laughed a bit and shook his head, "Tord, I know I didn't have to, but do I do what I have to all of the time? No."

Tord let a small smile slip onto his lips, "Why not bring Vicky here instead of me, though?"

"This has always been our place, Commie. It will never change. I told you that when I first brought you up here."

With a small sigh and nod, Tord looked back up to the sky before he heard some shuffling in the grass beside him. He noticed a small toad as he looked down, and being the curious person he was, he reached out for it and picked it up, gazing down at it fondly.

He questioned why people hated toads so much. Sure, they were ugly, and there was always that myth that you would get warts if you touch one, but that was no reason not to love them. They didn't do any harm, and they were calm.

Tord just assumed he was being biased since he had a pet toad as a kid. He had named her Cleo, after Cleopatra. Her diary was the only book he had ever enjoyed reading in his childhood, so why not?

He looked down at the ugly brown creature before running his finger over the toad's head.

Tom must have looked back at him because he oddly scooted closer to latter.

"A toad? Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? What did Charlie ever do to you?" He scoffed and held 'Charlie' close him.

"Charlie? What kind of name is that?" Tom laughed as the toad attempted an escapee, only for Tord to scoop it back into his hands.

Tord pursed his lips, "Excuse me, but 'Charlie' will be the name of my first... born... child."

His voice dropped as he was sent into a mode of realization. He released the toad unintentionally, the animal scurrying away through the longer grass.

Tom looked confused before he remembered Tord's words along the trip, 'At least a month'.

Tord had just stared at his now-empty hands. He realized he would miss so many things once he died. He would never have a significant other. He would never have a future. He would never have any children.

The Brit set his hand onto the Norski's shoulder, "Tord, I-"

"No, it's not your fault. Don't apologize." Tord practically read Tom's words before they had been spoken.

Tom swallowed back the urge before nodding and sliding his hand from Tord's shoulder. "Do you want to get going? I'm sure Vicky won't be happy that we were both out together. And for this long as well." Tord spoke with more worry for Tom than worry for himself.

Tom gave a nod before they both made their ways back to the car, Tord looked back at the pond one last time before smiling to himself, 'Our place, huh?'

////

The next month was terrible for Tord. For one, he was just a day closer to death everytime one passed. And for two, Tom was officially off of the market for him. The wedding had occurred the exact date it was planned.

Tord forced himself to be more quiet than ever for the last few days. He had already written all letters he had needed to write to his friends to let them know what happened after he was dead. He had been ready.

That was a lie. He knew where he wanted to die and who he wanted to die around, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

So as the days passed, he just continued. Expecting that at any moment of any day, he would just collapse and die.

Tom knew about the month passing up, and he could tell that Tord was at least a bit scared. He tried as hard as he could to get him to just confess to who he loved, but Tord was stubborn and he wasn't going to.

The time finally came. Tom wouldn't have known he was dead, had Edd convinced Tom to try to wake him up for lunch.

Tom had expected his former crushes dead body to be more... sinister than it actually was. It seemed as though the Norski had just been peacefully sleeping when Tom first walked in.

But when he noted that the room was silenced of Tord's normal snoring, or breathing, he knew today was the unlucky day. And he couldn't prevent the urge to just sit there and examine him. So that's what he did.

He sat at the edge of the bed before setting his hand onto his forehead to see how cold he was. He was heartbroken. The skin Tom had set his hand against, was ice cold. It must've been a while ago. And Tom wasn't there to say a single goodbye.

He noticed a few papers on his side table, so he picked them up, immediately reading his name on the one on top.

'Thomas.

If you read this, then great. I'm glad you'll know why I couldn't confess.

To be simple, it's because you were already with Vicky. And you love Vicky. And you're now married to Vicky. I can't decide who you love, and I never would have been able to.

So, yes. I loved you. Stupid, but true. Sorry for being stupid. Sorry for everything.

I know you don't care about why I loved you, but. Here goes anyway.(I know you hate my cheese all of the time, so just skip ahead if you want to, Tom.)

Let's start with the fact that, I, Tord, your now-dead nemesis, loved you. I loved you for you, yeah? Your smile, your snarky and bitter attitude, your help, your hatred. basically, just you.

I want you to never change, okay? Even now. I want to wish you luck. Never change your expression. Never change the way you act. Because I love the way you act.

Sincerely,

-Tord

P.S I can't promise that I wont kidnap your first kid.'

////

It had been a year after Tord's death. A long hard year for Tom and the rest of his friends. He found out Vicky had cheated on him a month later, causing him to get a divorce, and kicking her out of their house.

After a few years, Tom had decided to adopt for himself, hoping to bring some life into his, and his best friends', own lives. He had gone to the orphanage a few cities over. The women there were really nice, and let him choose whichever child made him feel the most confident. Out of all the kids, the only one to catch his eye was a little boy in the corner of the room. He had short dark brown, almost black hair that swept over his dim blue eyes. When he seen Tom walking over, He looked up at him and smiled before speaking in a thick accent that the brit would recognize from miles away.

This boy had a thick Norwegian accent. That was an immediate plus for Tom. Plus, when he had been asked his name, the boy just frowned, "I do not have specific name. Everyone call me Smiles because I smile lots!"

And that's when Tom decided that this boy was all checked up in his categories. He took a few hours to fill out the paperwork, before they made their way back home.

Tom had officially given 'Smiles' a real name. And they both loved it for different reasons.

Everytime he spoke his name, Tom always thought of that night in 'our place'.

And everytime he called him out for lunch, he couldn't help but smile as he simply remembered Tord.

"Charlie! Come out here and eat! Or else I'll tell the ghost to eat it for you!"


End file.
